justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Jungla Scatter
Jungla Scatter is a mission in Just Cause 4. Introduction Quote from the map: "This radar base is home to advanced guided missiles. To make an attack possible, fire the missiles safely." Do not destroy any vehicles at this base before starting the mission. Walkthrough Go to the base. Some hacker will give instructions by radio to destroy a total of 6 generators to bring up the 3 enormous missile launchers. Map markers will show the areas of the base where the generators are. The generators are hidden behind and under the edges of nearby buildings. Once each set of two generators are destroyed, a huge ramp-like missile launcher is raised out of the ground. When they're all up, the hacker will invite you to a garage at the eastern side of the base, where he's hiding. Apparently he was already at the base. Get a nearby car and drive to the garage. Use the cars horn to let him know that you have arrived. He'll explain that he has studied the layout of the base and believes that it's possible to use the missile launchers as a ramp to jump to the western side of the base, where needs to go. Rico agrees with this plan. If you chose one of the buggies from in front of the garage, just drive it at full speed when you see the ramp. If you chase the bigger 4-door car, you'll have to use its nitros to boost its speed even before you get to the ramp. Otherwise you won't fly far enough. In either case, the vehicle can be balanced in the air with the normal vehicle controls. Drive to where the arrows show on the road surface and park your car. The hacker will get out and get to work on a nearby computer. You have to find cover immediately, because this place will immediately be attacked by a number of Black Hand soldiers and several paratroopers. The paratroopers will open fire from the air. Once the hacker is finished, he'll run to the next computer, about 100 meters to the south. This time it will be easier to defend him because there will be a mortar turret nearby. However, you need to be careful, because across the road and behind some random objects is a large automated enemy turret of sorts. This enemy turret is either indestructable, or at least very tough. The enemy turret can not see the area around the hacker, so there's no need to worry about it at this time. Notice that some enemy soldiers may arrive from the building behind you (the building nearest to the computer). When the hacker has finished, you'll again need a car. Now the enemy turret becomes a problem, because it can blow up any vehicle you bring, unless you'll park into cover and be quick about it. If you run out of vehicles, go back to the eastern side of the base and get another one from the parking lot at the garage. The hacker will be safe at this time. Once Rico and the hacker are in a car again, you'll have to jump another missile launcher to get back to the eastern side of the base. This is the last time the hacker needs protection. He will run up some stairs and use a computer on an elevated platform. The final Black Hand attack wave includes helicopters, or at least more of them than before, but conveniently this area has more potential for cover than the previous one. Eventually the attack will end the hacker will finish. Quickly look at the nearest launcher to see the missiles launching! Category:Content Category:Just Cause 4 Missions Category:Sargento's missions